


Congrats! It's a Werewolf

by Daydreamingworldsunknown



Series: Stilinski-Hale Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, Deputy Derek Hale, Domestic, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Future Fic, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot Jackson so just imagine he still went to London, I took some major liberties with this, It's mostly just fluff, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamingworldsunknown/pseuds/Daydreamingworldsunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without looking Stiles said, "Yes, you really do. Since when did I become the responsible one? I should tell my Dad. He would be so proud of me." He laughed a little and finally turned toward Derek with an accusatory finger. "You are so overindulgent. First, with Isaac and now Liam. I swear he could literally get away with murder." </p><p>"Not murder." </p><p>"Not murder? That's what you got from that?" </p><p>--<br/>Or, 5 times someone assumes Stiles and Derek are parents, plus one time they realize that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you clicked my fic! Thank you. 
> 
> Quick service announcement before we get started.
> 
> The first part kind of explains, but I'll give you a brief rundown. This is set after high school. Everything until Peter's resurrection from season 2 is canon. Don't think too hard about season 3 or 4, I won't address nearly any events from those seasons. The only new characters from those seasons that I have included are Liam (I think he is adorable. Especially how Scott and Stiles interact with him) and Deputy Parrish. Since Derek is still the alpha in my story, pretend that he turned Liam in a similar scenario as Scott. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Wolf, the wonderful world of canon would be a much different place, but I don't. So, it isn't.
> 
> There, since that's settled. Let's begin.

As much as he complained and goofed off, Stiles loved school. Anytime an opportunity arose to learn something new, he jumped on that train with a pot of coffee and notebook in hand. 

Research was his superpower. 

Well, that and sarcasm. 

So when it came time to apply to college, he surprised everyone by accepting a spot at the local 2-year college rather than UCLA or Caltech. While Boyd and Allison chose to attend community college with Stiles and Scott was at the veterinary school, Erica and Isaac found the idea of further education appalling. In their words, "Why pay to be somewhere when I could be paid to be somewhere instead?" 

Even Derek's scariest alpha glare couldn't change their minds. They entered the work force soon after graduation. 

Liam, of course, was still in high school. They had a few years before worrying about where he would go.

Danny and Lydia were the only ones leaving (really, who expected either of them to turn down scholarships at UC- Berkley. Lydia was valedictorian and the entire pack knew she'd have to leave Beacon Hills to find anyone remotely near her IQ). 

It was hard to see them off and doing so had reassured Stiles in his decision to stay with the remaining pack. ("We're not dying, Stiles." Lydia had said, squeezing him tight. "We will be back for thanksgiving, if not sooner." 

"I know." He replied and let her make rounds to the rest of the pack. Everyone was there. They even snuck Liam away under the guise of an all day lacrosse clinic. 

Danny moved to hug Stiles then. He had tears in his eyes. "One of us will call every day." Choked up, Stiles' voice failed him.

"You better," Derek said in his stead and wrapped an arm around Stiles as Danny pulled away from them. "Call us if you have any trouble with the local pack." 

"Okay."

By this time, everyone had said their goodbyes and they left. It was the hardest thing Stiles' had ever done.) 

Three weeks after seeing them off, the pack was still trying to adjust around the two distance stretched bonds. The pack had always been close and they had a sleep over at least twice a week, but it became almost every night. Sometimes at Derek's, but mostly at Stiles' because whose parents could argue about staying over at the Sheriff's house. So, they had taken to sleeping in a big pile in Stiles' room, curled around each other, on either the bed or the floor. 

That morning was no different. Stiles had extricated himself from Derek's arms and stepped over the entangled limbs. He barely made it to the door. There was no way he could get dressed with all of them there, so he made his way down the stairs instead. 

Light and the smell of coffee flooded the kitchen. Morning air came from the open window above the sink. 

"Still sleeping?" The Sheriff asked. He sat at the table with the paper spread out in front of him and a coffee cup in hand. 

"Yeah. Coffee?"

"In the pot." 

Stiles rubbed his face and poured some into a mug. "You have time for breakfast?" 

"Depends. Do I get bacon?" 

"Nice try. I'm not that tired." 

His dad looked unimpressed and took another sip. "I've got time." 

Stiles grinned. His first class didn't start until 10, so he had plenty of times to make some eggs and pancakes before getting ready. He started grabbing ingredients and bowls, preparing to feed an army. 

Maybe he should have gone into culinary arts rather than criminology. 

Stiles was halfway through the pancakes when Derek wandered down. He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around Stiles' stomach. "Smells good." 

"Me or the pancakes?" 

"Mm, both." Derek kissed his cheek and went to cut up the oranges Stile's had placed on the counter. Stiles laughed and his dad cleared his throat from the table. 

"You may be legal, son, but I still don't want to see it." 

The boys blushed and went on with their tasks, uttering a embarrassed "yes sir". 

It wasn't long before the rest of the pack appeared in various stages of wakefulness. They all greeted each other and took their pancakes.

Before he knew it, they were slowly trickling out to get ready for school or work. He thought, despite lacking two pack members, the morning was quiet and comfortable.

***

Stiles was in the middle of Intro to Psychology when the call came through. He slid deeper into his chair near the back of the lecture hall and said, "Hello?" The students closest to him looked annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Is this a Stiles Stilinski?" 

"Yes." He answered the stranger, heart slamming against his chest.

"This is Neil. Isaac's boss. You are listed as his emergency contact." 

"What happened? Is he alright?" His voice wavered and jumped higher than he'd intended. The whole room fell silent. Even Professor Wilson had turned a concerned gaze toward Stiles, leaving the definitions and notes forgotten. He tried not to notice. 

"He fell of a ladder while installing some drywall. There's no bleeding and he's conscious, but he knocked his head pretty hard. I didn't think he should drive himself home." 

"No, you're right. I can be there in fifteen--" Stiles stood and began packing his things up. "--make that ten minutes Can I talk to him?" 

"Sure." There was some rustling around. 

Isaac came on. "Hey. Sorry about this." He sounded small and hurt. Sometimes Stiles forgot that although werewolves healed fast they still felt the pain humans did. In some ways, it was worse too, because they felt weeks of healing within a few minutes or hours. 

"No worries. Just relax and I'll be right there, okay buddy?" Stiles held the phone with his shoulder as he lifted his bag. "Ten minutes." 

"Okay. Thanks, Stiles." 

Snapping the phone closed and shoving it into his pocket, Stiles hefted the bag onto his shoulders and looked around. The entire classroom was gaping with expressions varying from raw curiosity to genuine concern. "I am so sorry, everyone." He turned to look at the Professor. "I can make up the class work, but I really have to go. I'm sorry." 

"Is everything alright?" Professor Wilson asked.

"Yeah, uh, family emergency. Crap. I have to go get Isaac and call Derek and-"

"Don't worry about it. Go take care of your kid." Professor Wilson interrupted. He gave Stiles a look he'd often seen Melissa give his Dad when Scott or he'd gotten into trouble. That half-encouraging smile, half-worried furrow of one parent to another. 

Stiles didn't bother to correct him, but instead took the opportunity to dart from the classroom already dialing Derek's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, before you read this chapter, I would like stop you for a moment and say thank you. I never thought anyone would read my fic, let alone like it. So, Thank you for reading and leaving all the kudos, the bookmarks and the wonderful comments.  
> You guys are awesome. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all my aforementioned lovelies. ;)

"You know he won't eat that. It's green and it smells horrible." Derek plucked the asparagus from Stiles' hand and replaced it on the display. They were standing around a virtually empty cart in the produce section. People milled about, but paid them no mind. 

The attention that came with being accused of murder (and exonerated, thank you) seemed to fade away as the years had passed. 

Still, Derek hated the grocery store. Not only were there too many people making too much noise, but strong spices and all the nearly soured foods invaded his nose. Unfortunately, he found that with a pack of teenage betas, supply trips became an almost bi-weekly thing. Sometimes one of the others would stop by to grab a few things, but it mostly fell to Stiles or him to provide. 

Stiles, however, didn't seem to mind shopping. Derek learned early in their relationship that the human enjoyed cooking. He was adamant about learning as a child, the sheriff told Derek once, and after coming home to a smoky house and another burnt grilled cheese dinner, the sheriff enrolled them into a father/son cooking class. It was one of the reasons that they became so close after Claudia's death. 

At one time, Stiles enthusiasm for all things food would have irritated him, but Derek found himself entertained by his boyfriend's vast knowledge of food and cooking techniques. Even if he'd never admit it aloud, Stiles made shopping moderately more tolerable. 

"...There has to some kind of vegetable he'll eat. You can't survive on pizza and frozen dinners forever. Even teenagers with a werewolf metabolism." Stiles was saying as Derek took the handle of the cart once again. "What about Brussels sprouts? I can sauté them in olive oil with some onions."  


Instead of a reply, Derek only raised an eyebrow. Sometimes that vast knowledge made Stiles forget that not everyone was as adventurous as himself. 

"Fine!" Stiles clenched and unclenched his hands. His mouth was a straight line. "My god, you aren't even a werewolf. You--you're a freaking wereteddy. _Derek, I don't want to eat vegetables_ ," Stiles raised his voice higher here, then deepened it for, " _It's okay Liam, don't listen to Stiles. I won't make you eat the mean--_ " 

"I do not sound like that." Derek looked around the section and flushed. The few people who hadn't paid them any mind were watching them. Some seemed to smother laughter behind their hands, while others gazed wistfully. 

He turned and scowled at Stiles, but his back was to Derek as he grabbed potatoes two by two and dropped them into a plastic bag. 

Without looking back Stiles said, "You really do. Since when did I become the responsible one? I should tell my Dad. He would be so proud of me." He laughed a little and finally turned toward Derek with an accusatory finger. "You are so overindulgent. First, with Isaac and now Liam. I swear he could literally get away with murder." 

"Not murder." 

"Not murder? That's what you got from that?" 

"Why are you even here?" Derek gritted out. Stiles smug I've got you smile only irked him more. "I never asked you to help with the grocery shopping." 

"You didn't have to. The empty fridge did." Stiles turned away to grab a head of broccoli. "We'll try this. Then, we'll broaden his horizons to the asparagus next." 

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind Derek. He had been so busy arguing with Stiles that he hadn't noticed anyone coming closer. "I couldn't help but overhear. Are you having problems getting your son to eat vegetables?" 

"We aren't--" Derek tried to say at the same time that Stiles answered, "Yes." 

He wanted to glare at both Stiles and the woman but then he saw her for the first time. She was tall and her hair was salt and pepper. If his mother had still been alive, she would have been about the same age. He ached for a moment before forcing a brittle smile. 

It may have been more of a grimace.

She only stared back astutely. "I'm not judging, dears. My little ones always hated anything healthy. Boys would rather dare each other to eat worms or dirt than eat vegetables." A fond smile came over her face for before she shook her head and continued, "Peas are a great place to start, but if you want to make broccoli I would try baking it with some grated cheese. It always worked with mine." 

"Thank you." Stiles said, twitching. The alpha could tell he was trying to suppress a flail. His cheeks were flushed pink and Derek felt glad he wasn't the only uncomfortable one. "I'll, uh, keep that in mind." 

"It's no problem, really. Just advice from one parent to another." She patted both their arms and began to walk away. "Now, you get back to your shopping and I'll leave you alone. Good luck." 

Stiles burst into laughter as soon as she turned down the next aisle. "She thought we were--" 

"Shut up Stiles." 

"--parents. Oh my God. I can't believe, us, of all people, parents." He was doubled over, knuckles turning white from where he gripped the metal side of the cart. "We can barely keep other adults alive. Let alone a child." 

After a few more items, they moved on to the next aisle. 

"I'm just glad she didn't ask his age." Derek admitted after a lengthy silence and Stiles had sobered up some. They were a few aisles over, browsing through the different kinds of peanut butter. Who in their right mind buys something called Nutty Chunky Adventure? 

"I wonder what her face would have been if we'd said seventeen. She probably would have had a heart attack." 

"That's not funny." 

"Sourwolf." 

Derek tried to growl, but the tugging of his lips ruined the effect. 

Stiles managed to school his features into an exaggerated frown with wide eyes and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist. "I take it back. You are the scariest, toughest alpha I've ever seen. I quiver in my boots. Please have mercy Alpha Ha--" 

"Please stop talking." 

"You know you love me, Der." 

"I never said I didn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early, but I thought you guys deserved it after such a wonderful response to chapter 2.  
> Thanks for all the reads. I hope you enjoy!  
> :D

It was hard to find couple time when constantly keeping up with the betas' school, sport and work schedules on top running the house and attending their own daily activities. Besides the sleepovers every week, Derek held beta training every other Thursday of the month. Then, the entire pack made a point of doing one fun group activity every week. 

So, Stiles suggested they set aside a night every month just for them. It was put into action immediately. It took a few tries and fails, but eventually, every third Tuesday became date night. (Stiles even wrote it in red ink every month on the pack calendar. He may have circled it too.) 

Sometimes they stayed in, kicked the pack out of the loft, cooked dinner together (it was weird only cooking for two) and watched movies or talked until dawn.

Other nights they went out. 

Lilly's Diner had been open since both of them could remember. It was his mother's favorite restaurant so Stiles' always felt her presence when he stepped onto the checkered floor and smelled the fresh baked pies. After his dad started having cholesterol trouble, they stopped going and he'd forgotten about it. 

He and Derek rediscovered it one night after trying the new French place on Main St. The meal had been ridiculously expensive and the portions tiny. On the way home, Stiles spotted the familiar sign and they stopped right away. Soon after that, it became a tradition to eat there almost every date night. 

Tonight, they sat in the booth with one seat against the back wall, closest to the exit. Derek faced the open dining room, his elbows resting on the table. All around them, other patrons ate and talked comfortably. Despite the crowd, Derek seemed at ease. 

They hadn't been seated long when a tall, dark skinned man in an apron walked up and stood by their table. He wasn't their usual server, but he grinned with his whole face, teeth shiny in the overhead light. "Hey, I'm Eli and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Derek said. "Thank you." (Stiles had always pegged him as a Pepsi guy so it still surprised him when the alpha ordered a coke.) 

"Coffee and water for me," Stiles said and nodded his thanks as Eli turned to walk away. Then he turned back at Derek. "He smiles like Boyd."

"What?" 

"He has that bright wide-toothed smile. The kind that is hard to get, but so awesome when you do." Stiles regarded his boyfriend for a moment. "I guess that's like you too." 

"Is that so?" Derek raised an eyebrow. He was leaning even more toward Stiles, half his mouth quirked upward. "I seem to remember smiling a lot around you."

Stiles felt his face burn, but he maintained eye contact. "You should smile even when I'm not around. It's a good look on you." 

Thrown off by his boyfriend's honesty, Derek barely managed a "thanks" and ducked his head down. Stiles suspected that was to cover his own blush. 

Two glasses and a mug clinked against the wood table, startling both men away from each other. After a moment of awkward staring, the server pulled out the pad of paper from his pocket. 

He had just started to ask, "So what can I..." when it happened, stopping the couple and other man in their tracks. 

Stiles' heart began urgently rattling his rib cage, trying to climb up his throat. The betas all agreed not to bother them on these nights unless it was a huge emergency. 

That's why when the chorus of Bad Moon Rising looped twice, (It had started as a joke on Scott, but every time it went off Derek glared murder eyes at his phone. The entire pack found it hilarious and it stuck) played twice he immediatly checked his messages. 

Somehow, it didn't feel funny this time.

_com quick. gettin killed here._ He tensed, ready to leap from his seat as he scrolled down to the next one. 

Stiles had to read the next one twice before he let out a sigh of relief. 

_Srry, Stiles. Meant for Isaac. We're playing COD._

Adrenaline still pumping, Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair and steadied his breathing. It seemed like Eli had sensed something amiss, because the server was with another couple a few tables down. It was then the human noticed that Derek watched him keenly. Somehow, the older man had moved toward the edge of the booth. He looked ready to go at a moment's notice. 

Stiles turned his phone and showed him the texts. 

As Derek read them, the taut jaw muscles relaxed, but it took a minute for the rest of his face to catch up and hide the worry behind nonchalance. "Ah. Are they winning at least?" Derek asked. He liked to pretend he was tough and unconcerned, but Stiles knew the pack meant everything to him. It was a wonder with all that had happened Derek even let them out of his sight. 

Stiles reached across the table and gripped Derek's hand. He decided, after they shared a comforting squeeze, let it go rather than confront it. "Didn't sound like it." He let out a snort. "You'd think that enhanced senses would improve Scott's video game skills, but I smoke him every time." 

"Except at Mario Cart."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Stiles used his off hand to cover his face in shame. The tension was completely dissipated. 

A few minutes later, after Eli had come back and finished writing their order, he asked, "Was everything alright?" 

"Oh, yeah..." Stiles responded, "Just, family stuff, you know." 

"That's good. You looked awfully worried." Eli's smile still split his face, but this time it annoyed Stiles rather than charmed him. "My kids did the same thing when I started dating again. It'll take some time but they will get used to sharing your time--" 

"I'm not-" 

The man didn't seem to hear him. Or, didn't want to. "I'll be right back with your orders. Just let me know if there's anything else." 

When Eli disappeared into the back, Stiles finally let his jaw drop and he looked at Derek in disbelief. "That is the third time someone assumed I was a parent. Do I look that old or something? Never mind. Don't answer that. At least he didn't think you were a dad." If looks could kill, Derek's eyebrows would be weapons of mass destruction. "Okay. I'm shutting up. Jeez." 

It was only quiet for a second before Stiles started up again, "But really, why me? Do I look that mature? Is it some kind of expression?" Stiles made spastic motion toward his face. "I'm only nineteen for God's sake! I mean, really--" 

This time instead of glaring, Derek lifted himself up, leaned across the table and kissed Stiles firmly on the lips. The human felt his eyes slide closed and all thought slipped away.  
His hands trapped between them. 

Derek pulled back, hands cupping Stiles face. His eyes were boring into the human's, an intense grey-green. "Are you done now?" 

Unable to form words, Stiles nodded.

He was still dazed and kiss-drunk when dinner arrived. So in lieu of words, he accepted the burger and fries with a goofy smile. All discussion of assumption, the pack and parenthood was happily forgotten for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 down and 2 to go.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and kudos-ing (it's now a verb too).  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Hey." Joe, who owned his favorite sandwich cart, said. "Haven't seen you in a while." 

Derek pulled his wallet from the pocket of his uniform. "Yeah, the Sheriff had me on night shifts for a while, but I'm back. I think Stiles threatened him with tofu burgers if he didn't reassign me." 

"That boy o' yours is crazy. Usual?" 

"Yeah." He couldn't stop the grin.

Joe shook his head slightly as he put together the roast beef on rye. "It's a nice day." The middle age man said, wrapping the sandwich. "Is there anything else I can get ya?" 

"A water. Thanks." He handed Joe the money and, with a salute, walked a ways down the path to his favorite bench. It really was a beautiful day. Leaves were fluttering to the ground around him and there was a slight chill in the air. 

The night Gerard took Stiles, Derek made the decision to tell the Sheriff about werewolves. He was shocked, of course, but they moved quickly to find Stiles. The Sheriff must have seen something worthy in the alpha, because soon after he suggested that Derek become a deputy. 

The force was down several officers and if supernatural crimes were happening, the Sheriff wanted to know about it. It took a little pestering from Stiles (who had, predictably, listened in on the conversation), but he finally applied to the academy. 

Shortly before his pack graduated, Derek was inducted as a deputy. As he received his shield, the pack sitting behind him in the audience, the alpha thought about his family. It was the first time since the fire that Derek felt they'd be proud of him. 

He worked in the office first, and then slowly graduated from foot patrol to night car patrols with Parrish. The Sheriff and he realized that because of his, as Stiles' called it, "furry inclinations" that foot patrols were better for him than being stuck in a car for eight hours. 

Today was his first patrol alone.

The day had gone to plan so far; he broke up one fight, helped a homeless man to the nearby shelter and walked almost every path available. Not even one emergency call interrupted lunch. 

After throwing away his trash, Derek stood beside the main path and closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the sun and readying for another round of walking.  
Derek knew from experience that things usually went wrong in the afternoon, because the high and middle schoolers got off at the same time. 

When he caught them smoking or drinking (and he always caught them because he could always smell that rebellious mix of sour youth and acrid smoke.), they responded with glares and obstinate excuses. It wasn't a surprise really. A long time ago, it had been him in this park with friends. 

Trouble is the one thing that never goes out of style. 

Derek took a deep breath and opened his eyes, only to be met with a worrying sight. A few feet in front of him on the path stood a little girl. She was about five with curly black hair and brown eyes, her dress dusty and knees scraped up. 

"Hi there," said Derek. He stepped closer and knelt down so she wouldn't feel threatened. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm lost." The child looked down and scuffed her shoe in the dirt. "Are you a policeman?" 

"Yes. I'm Deputy Hale. What's your name?" 

"Ava." She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Momma said to find a policeman if I got lost."

"That's a very good idea. Do you know your last name, Ava? So I can find your mom faster." 

"Jones." Ava said, sullen. Only a few inches from him now, she reached out and grabbed his hand tightly. "My knees hurt and I want my momma." 

"I know. We'll find her, okay? I promise. You've just need to be brave for a little longer." Normally, Derek would call another deputy to find the mother while he watched Ava, but 

Deputy Hill wouldn't be here for another half hour and Emerson had just signed off. 

He was alone. 

"Okay." 

"Now, where did you see your mom last?" Derek asked as he leeched a little of her pain away. 

"At the blue playground. I wanted chase the butterfly so I did, but then the park got smaller and smaller. The trees were so big and I fell." 

"You are a brave little girl, Miss Ava. I bet your mom is very worried. Come sit on the bench for a minute okay?" She nodded and Derek lifted her onto the bench when they reach it. 

All deputies on park duty carried around a small first aid kit (lost kids are more common then you'd think). The cuts on her knees weren't too bad, but he knew humans were much more susceptible to infections than werewolves. "Do you want Barbie bandages or batman?" He injected cheer into his voice. 

Ava weighed her options carefully. It looked like she was choosing the fate of a nation rather than a band-aid. "Batman." She finally said.

"Good choice. Is he your favorite superhero?" 

"Yeah! He has a really cool car and he doesn't need superpowers to be a hero. Momma says policeman and doctors and fireman are like Batman. They don't need powers, but they save people." Ava was so excited that she didn't even wince when he swiped the antiseptic over her knees. 

"I never thought of it that way." An image of Stiles helping the pack despite being injured flitted into Derek's mind and his heart warmed over. He pressed a bandage on both knees. "You are very smart." 

"Thank you." 

"Ready to find your mom now?" 

Ava nodded and slid off the bench. She seemed in much better spirits than before. "Did you know that Batman made the bat-mobile and batarangs by himself?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanna invent stuff like him. He's really smart..." Derek continued to lead Ava down the path toward the playground as she rambled on. First about Batman, then about other characters he only recognized because of Stiles. 

It wasn't long before Derek spotted a frantic looking mother with an empty stroller. He could hear her hollering Ava's name. Ava must have heard it too, because she immediatly dropped his hand and ran. 

They met each other halfway, both crying, their relief palpable. He gave them a moment before he continued walking. 

By the time he reached them, Ava had cried herself to sleep on her mother's shoulder. "I'm Della Jones." The mom said and shook his hand. 

"Deputy Hale." 

A small silence extended as Della clutched and rocked her daughter. He was ready to walk away when Della asked, "Boy or girl?" 

"Excuse me?" He reeled for a moment.

"You are too good at this not to be a parent." 

"Oh." Usually when this happened, Stiles and he were together. His boyfriend never seemed too bothered and he easily evaded the questions of their age, so Derek always let Stiles do the talking. The memory of Stiles teasing him about coddling Liam and Isaac flashed before his eyes. Before he realized or could regret it, the werewolf blurted, "Boys." 

Della didn't seem to notice his discomfort and nodded. "I have a boy in kindergarten. Always getting in trouble." Derek thought she looked fond instead of annoyed by that. "It was nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing my baby back." 

"I was just doing my-" 

"Tell me, how would you feel if something happened to your boys and someone brought him back to you?" Her flat stare pierced him. 

Derek thought about Erica and Boyd at the Argent's scared and alone. He thought about Liam trapped in the well for hours.

How helpless and lost he felt without them. 

Then, he remembered hugging both of them tight when he burst through the door and helping them escape. He remembered when Scott brought Liam home with only minor injuries and the pack clung to each other for days. 

He remembered the joy and relief. 

She must have seen something in his eyes, because the woman pulled him into a one armed hug. 

When he stepped back, the only words he found were, "You are so, so welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Beacon Hills was having the storm of the century. Stiles had seen many terrifying and strange things since that first night in the woods, but hail and slush and small snowdrifts on the ground really took the cake. 

It wasn't bad enough to stop the town completely, but everyone was on guard and tried to stay home as much as possible. 

To reduce the number of pack members on the road, Derek and he'd discussed carpool. ("The station is near enough to Erica and Isaac's work. I can drive them. Liam's step-dad already insisted on driving him to school." 

Stiles nodded. "I'll drive with Boyd and Allison."  
"What about your day off?" 

"I'll just hang around school or run some errands around town." Derek knitted his brows."It'll be fine. I promise." 

It may have taken some persuading, but by the next morning, lying in bed together Derek just said, "I trust you." and that was that.)

The first week under the new routine went off without a hitch. On his first and second off days, Stiles stayed in the library, studying for finals and catching up with some of the kids from class. He made the decision not to venture out, because it was sleeting or outright snowing and he still wasn't very confident about driving through it. 

But, by the tenth of December, Stiles' fourth day off, he was sick of the dusty shelves and the empty tables. The text in his book ran together, clouding his mind with everything he should be doing.

Like every year, Christmas seemed to come sooner and sooner. Cookies weren't baked, the tree at his dad's house wasn't up (the one at Derek's they'd only done last night) and he didn't have half the presents he was supposed to or the supplies for wrapping them. 

Ugh. Don't even get him started on wrapping. No doubt, he wouldn't even finish until Christmas Eve. It was a horrifying thought, wrought with nightmares of paper cuts and knotted ribbon. His knee jerked up and down purging only some of the nervous energy. 

The library's high windows were frosted over, so Stiles took out his phone and opened the weather app. When it finally loaded, he saw the temperature was hovering around 30 degrees and there wasn't another storm system heading their way until tomorrow. All in all, the weather looked wholly innocuous. 

So, he could stay here and stress, or actually get stuff done. 

It was really an easy decision. 

Allison and Boyd wouldn't be out of class until four. If he left now, Stiles could be through the mall well before then. 

He sent them each a quick text, _Going shopping. Meet me by the Caf after class._

They didn't reply, of course. He didn't expect them to. 

In record time, Stiles packed his stuff and fled out the door.

The icy wind tasted like freedom.

***

It was a quarter to four when Stiles stepped out of the mall laden with several large shopping bags, feeling ridiculously triumphant. He'd finished up the gifts and bought several rolls of bright paper and gift bags.

The sun had endured the afternoon, but the temperature had not. He was shivering by the time he reached his jeep. Fortunately, he didn't slip on any ice. 

After the engine had warmed and heat surrounded him, Stiles checked the weather again. _27 degrees with windchill_ , it read. 

"That has to be a record or something," He remarked as he pulled out of his space. It was a ten minute drive to the school. Since it was a "Loft night" as the pack called it, he would have to add another twenty minutes drive to Derek's apartment after that. 

The extra driving time felt like tempting fate in this weather. He tried not to worry, but still felt a thrum of anxiety buzz under his skin. 

He was just starting to feel comfortable when it happened. 

Stiles was on Bridge St. where the road was surrounded by trees. This patch of preserve was the only part that invaded the town. The road looked normal, so he was going the speed limit rather than under like usual. 

He felt the tires slip first and then the jeep started spinning wildly. Colors and sound blurred together. His head smashed into the window and it shattered. Glass like glittering diamonds floated around the cab. 

For a moment, gravity didn't exist. Sound didn't exist. 

Dizziness shook him. 

When the tree came into view, all the sound came back at once and he squeezed is eyes shut. 

All he could think before the impact was, _Man, why's there a tree in the road?_

***

Awareness came back slowly. There was a cold breath on his skin. Something tickled his face and Stiles wanted to swipe it away, but he felt heavy and hung over. His ears buzzed, head ached. Had he passed out? God, he couldn't think straight.

Forcing his eyes open, Stiles fought harder toward consciousness. Everything was blurry, but he could make out the steering wheel. The windshield was busted which explained the icy breeze. 

"Kid?" A woman's hand was on his bare forearm, gripping it tight. "You're going to be all right. I've already called 911. I can see the ambulance now." Sirens roared in the background making his head pound harder

"What happened?" He tried to say over the noise. 

"You've been in an accident," she said, voice wavering. 

The pieces started falling into place. 

He was in his jeep. 

He had been driving to get Ali and Boyd. Or, had he already gotten them? 

Panic surged and Stiles tried to twist around to see if they were all right, but the hands moved swiftly to cease his motion. "Just stay still." She turned and shouted, "We're over here!" 

He heard boots and wheels rush toward them. 

"Step aside, ma'am. We've got it from here." This time it was a man's voice. "Sir? I'm Jack. Can you hear me? Can you tell me your name?" He felt hands brace and pull and then he was lying on something soft. 

"Stiles." He answered. A wave of pain stabbed his chest making it hard to breathe, but Stiles had to know. "Are they all righ'?" 

"Who, Stiles? Was there someone else with you in the car?" The voice--Jack?--sounded breathless too and he realized they were moving. The something soft was a stretcher. 

Deft hands shifted Stiles body. First a neck brace, then straps around his waist. Damn it. He didn't have time for this. Why didn't they understand? "M'pups," He repeated. "Are m' pups all right?" 

"There weren't any dogs in the car with you." 

He laughed a little hysterically, and then winced. "No," Stiles tried to sit up, but remembered he couldn't after meeting the resistance of the straps. "Gotta get my pups. Call Derek. Was supposed to get 'm from school." 

"I think he's talking about his kids," A different voice said. He guessed it was another paramedic. 

As they lifted him into the ambulance and slammed the doors a new wave of dizziness and nausea came. 

Thinking became hard again. The world faded in and out. 

Before he passed out, the last thing Stiles heard was, "We'll get in touch with your family, okay? It'll be all right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise this one continues on right after the last one left off. 
> 
> Since this is the last chapter, thank you all for the lovely support. I really didn't think anyone would like this, so you guys are awesome! I love you all. 
> 
> As you probably notice, I have made this fic apart of a series. So make sure you read the end note for an important announcement. ;)

"Stiles," There was a warm hand cupping his cheek. It drew him away from the floaty blackness. As he surfaced, the smell of disinfectant hit him first. Great he was in the hospital. Again. Stiles' head buzzed and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. An IV felt cold where it was taped to his left arm. 

Another hand was grasping his, the thumb rubbed circles on his palm. Finally, Stiles forced his eyes open and saw Derek seated on the side of his bed. 

"Hey, there." Derek said. He looked tired and worried, but otherwise whole and healthy.

"Hey." Stiles replied, voice rough and throat dry. 

Derek helped him adjust the bed so that he was sitting rather than lying. After drinking some water, Stiles took in their surroundings. The room was dim, the only light came from the cracked door. A second bed lay unoccupied nearer to the windows and he could hear faint talking outside the room. 

"How are you feeling?" 

It was much easier to answer now. "My head still hurts. How long was I out?" 

"A few hours." 

"And the pack? Dad?"

"Outside. Melissa wanted us to come in one at a time." 

Stiles felt infinitely relieved that Melissa was his nurse. "Dad's going to be upset that I woke for you and not him." 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Derek, who'd been smiling slightly, became serious again. "You know, you really scared us, Stiles." 

"I know. I'm so sorry. It looked so nice out." Derek's hand tightened around his and then let go. When both hands came to cup Stiles face, he could only stare into the alpha's eyes. "I didn't even think about black ice." 

"I could have lost you." Derek pulled him forward gently, careful of the ribs, and leaned Stiles into his chest. The churning in Stiles' stomach was more of guilt than pain. 

A tense silence loomed between them. 

"I really am sorry." He said again. 

"It's okay." Derek's words vibrated into Stiles neck and he didn't need to be a werewolf to smell the salt of their mutual tears. When they parted with a chaste kiss, Derek tried a smile. This time it reached his eyes. "I love you so much." 

Warmth filled like a balloon in the human's chest. He smiled back. "I love you too." 

"Don't do that to me again." 

"I promise." 

"I trust you." 

"Now, when can I blow this popsicle stand?" Stiles said, breaking the tension. 

"You'll have to ask Melissa that question." 

"Aw, you wouldn't break me out?" 

Derek snorted. "Not a chance." 

As if summoned, Melissa walked into the room at that moment. She was trying to look stern, but Stiles could tell by her expression that one of the betas had relayed the whole conversation. "You are staying at least tonight-" 

"But-" 

"No," She said with her best mom voice. Stiles found his mouth glued shut as he looked between her and Derek. "You have a concussion and two cracked ribs." 

"All right." He huffed. "But I'm not staying any longer." 

"I wouldn't dare." Mellissa went about checking his vitals. She hummed a few times, but seemed pleased with the results. 

"Can I see the pack now?" Stiles hedged after she removed the blood pressure cuff. 

"Normally you couldn't have more than two visitors," Stiles inserted his best puppy eyes and an innocent smile. She caved. "Fine. I guess we can make an exception."  
Before she said another word, the betas and humans were piling into the room. Derek moved away from the bed so that each person could have their turn. 

His dad was first. Stiles was more choked up than surprised when the older man swept him up into a tight hug and whispered, "Don't you ever do that to me again." 

"Never, dad." He squeezed back tightly. The pain in his ribs felt like penance, so he breathed through it. 

After a few minutes, his dad pulled back, hands resting on Stiles' shoulders. The tears had dried and his expression went from upset to stern in seconds. Uh oh. "We will be having a talk about safe driving, Stiles." 

"I didn't see-" 

"That's why the department is having a class for driving in winter conditions. All of you will take it." 

"But I didn't-" One of the others protested too. 

"Don't fight this," Derek stated with his arms crossed and a firm glare in place. "We're all going. We can't be a safe and successful pack if we let any of our members get injured. It would be negligent." 

Scott and Boyd looked particularly sullen, but no one else dared complain. 

His dad gave Stiles one last hug before he sat on the couch at the other end of the room. The rest of the pack moved in to take their turn.

"I thought you guys were at school until the sixteenth." He said when he saw Lydia and Danny.

Lydia scoffed and glared. "Like we could stay there and wait for news." 

"We applied for a finals extension under a family emergency." Danny explained when it was his turn. "We'll take them right before the new semester." 

"Good. I don't want your schooling to suffer because of me." 

"Don't get into car accidents then." Stiles' attention snapped to the blonde standing behind Danny as he stepped aside. 

"Erica," Derek scolded. 

She glared, muscles tensed. Despite the reflexive golden eyes, he could tell that she was distressed not angry. That girl was too good at hiding sometimes. Stiles made a dismissive gesture toward Derek and opened his arms. Erica tried to resist, he could tell. But, not a second passed before she leapt forward, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm okay," He rested a hand at the back her neck. 

"I'm right here." This time he addressed the whole room. Looking over her head, he could see the pack all had red-rimmed eyes. It was something he hadn't noticed right away. "I'm safe... Tomorrow I'll be home and we can bake cookies and put up dad's Christmas Tree. Okay? I'll even let you guys do all the heavy lifting."

The pack collectively nodded and a few even managed a smile, but didn't say much else. Everyone had to be exhausted. An idea rushed at him. He pulled on his IV. The tubing would be just long enough. 

"Hey, Melissa, can I use the other bed?" She looked puzzled for a moment, but agreed. "Boyd, Isaac push that bed over here. Against mine. Erica can you move for a minute?" 

All three complied without hesitation. 

When it was flush against his bed, Stiles scooted to the center. "Derek, c'mere." The alpha climbed into the bed next to him, settling at Stiles' left side. He pulled Stiles half on top of him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Without any more prompting, Liam crawled into the bed by Stiles, cuddling into his right side. Isaac settled in on Derek's side. Erica and Boyd bracketed Stiles legs beside Liam, while Danny nestled into Isaac's back. 

Lydia, Allison and Scott filled in at the foot of the bed. Soon they were a knot of limbs, like different parts of a single being. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Erica said, words muffled in Boyd's chest. 

The rest of the pack agreed with grunts and murmurs until all the betas were asleep, their breaths deepening. Stiles looked down at them and, softly smiling, ran a hand through Liam's hair. 

He finally looked up to find Melissa and his Dad watching the pile. Both of them shared proud grins. It felt good to have everyone here with him. This was his family. Sure, it wasn't perfect and they all messed up a lot, but they had made it. Fresh tears burned his eyes, but they were happy this time. Beside him, Stiles noticed that Derek seemed equally as tender.

Of course then his dad had to ruin the moment when he said, "I thought you promised I wouldn't be a grandpa this young." 

"I don't think your talk included adopting a bunch of teenaged werewolves." Derek piped up. 

"Point," The Sheriff replied, "At least we missed the terrible twos."

They all held serious faces for a second before bursting into laughter. Some of the betas stirred, so they all tried to muffle it with hands. Or, in Stiles' case, Derek's shoulder.

Melissa sobered up first and excused herself to check on the other patients. She dimmed the lights and shut the door on the way out. 

After she left and his Dad had stretched out on the couch, back toward the pile, Stiles asked quietly, "Derek, are you awake?" 

"Yeah." There was some shifting as Derek turned to gaze at him. "Did you need something?"

"I was just thinking. We are kind of like parents aren't we?"

"Maybe...Yes," A beat of silence and Derek continued, "But only if you're the mom." 

"Oh, don't be so heteronormative," he griped at the alpha while warmth overtook his heart, "We can both be dads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, we have officially reached the end of this fic. :(
> 
> But, good news, I have decided to write a few one-shots in this 'verse and while I have a few ideas, I would love your input. If you are interested, leave a comment down below with a scenario or prompt that you would like to read. Be aware, it may not be posted for a few weeks (real life sucks sometimes) and I can't guarantee I will use every prompt I receive.  
> For the prompts I do choose, you will be credited in my author notes. 
> 
> Even, if you don't have a prompt, I hope to hear from you guys. :D
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
